


Heads/Tails

by KinglyKingstone



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: I blame rosie, It'll be really gay, M/M, Tags May Change, just yes, this will be like pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinglyKingstone/pseuds/KinglyKingstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chapter fic inspired by the song Heads/Tails by Hotspur in which Ryan and Akmazian spend an entire vacation using a coin to dictate their adventures and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads/Tails

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EOS 10 fic so I hope you guys like it! Expect many chapters to come!

It had been a hell of a day for Ryan. He had worked the night shift and then had to cover for Jane. Levi had been trying some new recipes and Jane had ended up with food poisoning. Now, he had a ton of paperwork to deal with and he was exhausted. He wanted to go to his room and curl up with his cat. 

Just as he was about to say screw it and give up for the night, his door opened and closed in quick succession. He lifted his head from where he had dropped it in his hands to look at the cloaked figure standing at his door. Ryan didn't say anything as he turned his chair and held out his arms towards Akmazian. 

Akmazian walked over quickly, removing the cloak and laying it carefully on Ryan’s desk. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Ryan would have a long day, Akmazian would find out and would go to him. It worked almost like clockwork. Akmazian would walk over to where Ryan was sitting, Ryan moves, Akmazian would sit, and then Ryan would sit in his lap and curl against his chest. This time though, Akmazian was changing it up a bit.

They had been sitting there for roughly thirty minutes when Akmazian suddenly say back, a huge smile on his face. “Head or tails?” He asked, grabbing a spare coin that had been conveniently placed on Ryan's desk. 

The pink haired doctor crooked a brow at his boyfriend, a confused noise leaving him. “What?” He asked, confusion lacing his tone. What the hell was Akmazian up to, he wondered to himself. 

Akmazian shrugged slightly, holding out the coin once more. “Heads or tails. Heads we go to London, and try to save the queen, tails we go to Paris, and try our hand at romance. I need a chance to show you that I'll take you anywhere, so call it in the air.” Akmazian said before flicking the coin into the air with his thumb. He watched it rotate for a second in the air, a slight mischievous look in his eyes. He let it land flat on his palm, covering it with his other hand. “You didn't call it” Akmazian pouted, huffing playfully. 

Ryan seemed to be in a bit of shock, a look of confusion and adoration on his face. He gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “What would calling it do, you doofus. Well, which is it? Heads or tails?” He asked, pulling Akmazian's closed hands closer to him, trying to peek inside.

Akmazian lifted up his hand, revealing a coin lying tails up. “The coin says Paris” he said, looking at Ryan, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

Ryan leaned his head against Akmazian’s shoulder, humming quietly. “I do have some vacation time left over” he mused quietly, chewing on his lip. “But, they need me around here.” He added as an afterthought.

Akmazian clicked his tongue, like a mother watching her children make bad choices. “Ryan, you need a vacation. You're working yourself to an early grave.” He said. 

Ryan tried to bury his face more into Akmazian's shoulder, stifling a yawn. “I’d have to convince Dr. Urvidian, though.” He muttered. Not that he thought he would have trouble with that. Urvidian had been trying to get him to take another vacation.

“Darlin’, I have a feeling that wouldn't be too terribly hard.” Akmazian admitted. Urvidian had helped him plan the whole shebang, anyways. Planting the coin and all that. (The coin was double sided.) “let's go ask him, right now.” He suggested, opening his arms so Ryan could stand if he wanted. If not, he would be content to sit there for awhile longer.

Ryan say there for a moment more before standing, stretching as he did. “Might as well try.” He said, grabbing Akmazian’s cloak and tossing it to him. Once Akmazian had cloaked himself, they exited the office. It wasn’t likely that anyone would see Akmazian, as late as it was. Nearly nine pm. They wanted to be careful, just in case. Things would go to hell if Akmazian was caught.

When they entered the infirmary, Urvidian was holding a clipboard and writing something quickly. When he heard them enter, he lifted his head to look at the duo, setting the clipboard face down on the table. “What can I help you with?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryan glanced at Akmazian who motioned towards Urvidian with his head. Ryan blew a breath out through his nose and looked at Urvidian. “I was hoping I could take a vacation.” He said.

Urvidian raised a brow, the slightest smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Of course. Make sure to fill out the proper paperwork and don't leave a mess. Do you need me to watch Morpheus for you?” Prompted Dr. Urvidian, glancing at his watch for a moment.

Ryan smiled brightly at his superior, nodding. “Yes please! Do you remember where his food is?” He asked, the pet parent in him showing.

Urvidian made a shooing motion with his hand. “Of course I do, now hurry up. No need to waste time talking” he said, turning his back to the two. 

Akmazian grabbed Ryan's hand and squeezed. “Come on, let's go.” He said, bouncing on his heels. Akkie’s excitement brought a tired laugh from Ryan. 

Ryan leaned against Akmazian slightly, his eyelids drooping. “Do we have to go right now? I’m tired and I still need to pack.” He muttered, a yawn accenting his point. 

Akmazian chuckled, letting go of Ryan’s hand to wrap his arm around his shoulders. “We can leave in the morning, alright?” He suggest, only getting a tired nod in return. 

When they reached Ryan’s quarters, the doctor face planted on the bed. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Unlike his boyfriend, Akmazian couldn't sleep easily. He was both nervous and excited for what he had planned.


End file.
